Superman: Tools of the Trade
"Tools of the Trade" is the twelfth episode of season one of the animated superhero action series Superman: The Animated Series. The episode was directed by Curt Geda with a script written by Mark Evanier. It first aired on the WB Network on February 1st, 1997. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. He first appeared in Action Comics #1 in June, 1938. * This episode is included on disc two/side A of the Superman: The Animated Series: Volume One DVD collection by Warner Home Video. * This episode is rated TV-PG. * Producer Bruce W. Timm is credited as Bruce Timm in this episode. * Voice actor Kevin Michael Richardson is credited as Kevin M. Richardson in this episode. * Voice actor Philip Maurice Hayes is credited as Phil Hayes in this episode. * Voice actress Lauren Tom is also the voice of a dispatcher in this episode. * Voice actor Kevin Michael Richardson is also the voice of a hot dog customer in this episode. Appearances and Maggie Sawyer.]] * This is the first appearance of the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. It is an elite task force of police officers culled from the ranks of the Metropolis Police Department, trained to combat threats of a superhuman and/or alien nature. * This is the second appearance of Intergang. They are an organized crime syndicate that dominates most of the lower-spectrum of illegal activities in Metropolis. Intergang's power structure elevates to a new level with the introduction of hi-tech alien weaponry. * This is the second appearance of Bruno Mannheim, who is the leader of Intergang. In the comics, he has been saddled with the unfortunate nickname of "Ugly". * This is the first appearance of Maggie Sawyer, who is an officer in the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. * This is the first appearance of Dan Turpin, who is an officer in the Metropolis Special Crimes Unit. * This is the first appearance of Darkseid, who also used to make appearances as the main villain on Super Friends: The Legendary Super Powers Show. He becomes a major threat throughout the series. * This is the first appearance of Kanto, who is an agent of Darkseid, and supplies Intergang with its hi-tech weapons. * This is the first appearance of Apokolips, which is a planet in another dimension ruled by Darkseid. * This is the first appearance of a Boom Tube, which is a technological device used by Apokoliptians to teleport from their world to the planet Earth. Quotes * Superman: You don't think he tried something foolish, do you? * Maggie Sawyer: I'd count on it! .... * Bruno Mannheim: So what does he want for them? * Kanto: Nothing. * Bruno Mannheim: It's been my experience that "nothing" can get very expensive. .... * Superman: Think he'll come back? * Maggie Sawyer: If I had a dime for every time Dan Turpin threw in his badge, I'd make Lex Luthor look like a pauper! .... * Darkseid: Welcome to Apokolips, Mister Mannheim. * Bruno Mannheim: Who are you? * Darkseid: Your new lord and master. You may call me... Darkseid. See also External Links * * * * * * * *